charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
That Old Black Magic
That Old Black Magic is the 28th episode of The WB's Charmed. Summary A trio of film students are the victims of a heart-stealing evil witch, who escapes from over 200 years of entombment, hunting for her magical scepter. Leo returns to help get the staff into the hands of the only person who can use the wand for good, The Chosen One, and bumps into Piper with her new love interest Dan Gordon. Trying to put the awkwardness aside, Leo, Piper and Phoebe find the Chosen One, who turns out to be a reluctant teenager named Kyle Gwydion, while Prue stumbles across the magical scepter. Ignoring Leo’s warnings, the Halliwell sisters attempt to find and defeat the witch and barely escape with their lives. Protected only by a fake courage potion concocted by Prue, Kyle saves the day, destroying the evil witch by using the magical scepter. The victory becomes bittersweet when Leo faces Piper’s choice to end their difficult romance and begin a new one with Dan. At the end of the episode, they all go to P3. Evil Beings Vanquished * Tuatha was vanquished by Kyle Gwydion. Innocents Lost * Two treasure hunters were shrunk by Tuatha and fed to her snake. * Betty was destroyed by Tuatha's wand. * Tuatha rips out the heart of three documentary film-makers (Joshua, Heather, and Michael). Magical Notes Book of Shadows Scrying For Something Lost ::Over a map :::a crystal on thread ::::should flow ::Name what is sought ::and the point will show 2x06-bos-scrying-for-something-lost.jpg|The entry in the Book of Shadows. 2x06-tco.jpg|Phoebe "scrying" for the first time. Tuatha's Book of Shadows Image:2x06-tuatha's-bos-03.jpg|To Disempower a Witch spell Image:2x06-tuatha's-bos-04.jpg|Entry page in Tuatha's book Spells To Disempower a Witch Tuatha casts this spell in 1999 to strip the Charmed Ones of their powers. The first time she cast this spell was solely to remove Prue's power however, after killing two more innocents and stealing their hearts for her spell, she was able to cast it a second time. Sleep Spell Potions # Phoebe uses the potion to Induce Sleep on Tuatha (failed). # Phoebe mentioned that she made a potion to Repel an Evil Threat. # Throughout the entire episode Tuatha uses a powder that does many things: :*Shrink victims :*Remote teleportation :*Teleporation :*Sleeping potion :*Bind attackers Power Usage Image:2x06-prue-02.jpg|Prue TK's Betty's address Image:2x06-leo-heals-piper.jpg|Leo heals Piper Gallery TuathaReleased.jpg TuathaPrueWand.gif 2x06-tuatha-07.jpg That_Old.jpg TuathaVanquished.gif Notes thumb|300px|right * The episode title is a refrence to the song of the same name. * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * This is the last episode for Karis Paige Bryant (Jenny Gordon). She was written out of the show as the writers realized she served no real purpose, Dan says in Ms. Hellfire that she returned to her parents. * This episode marks the first appearance of Lochlyn Munro in his recurring role of Jack Sheridan. * The storyline where the three filmmakers find the witch Tuatha is a nod to the film "The Blair Witch Project" (1999). * The storyline of the seventh son of the seventh son is based on the book, "Seventh Son (Tales of Alvin Maker)". * This is the first time the Charmed Ones scry for something, a recurring element throughout the rest of the series. * Phoebe doesn’t use her power. * This episode scored 5.6 million viewers. * Shannen Doherty wears the same clothes she wore for her promotional pictures of the season. * Brigid Brannagh goes on to star in the Lifetime series Army Wives, ''which coincidentally also stars Drew Fuller. Glitches * When the girls wanted to give Kyle confidence, they used a fake potion, which was only water, because a real one (or its recipe) did not exist. But in the Season 1 episode Feats Of Clay, Piper cast a spell on Doug, the bartender, to give him confidence, proving that it did exist (although their temporarily-depowered status may have contributed to the decision to fake a potion rather than a spell). The confidence potion is also referenced in Season 7 Finale Something Wicca This Way Goes. * So how is it that Betty's disappearance never brought any suspicion to Prue or Jack? Surely someone must've eventually reported her missing! Since the two of them were seen battling over who should get the wand on national TV, then they each wound up with the wand. It seems strange that neither of them ever had to talk to police at some point. * Jack tells Prue that he has had a standing job offer with Bucklands for over a year. How could any job offer from Bucklands still be standing? First of all a year earlier Rex and Hannah were running the Auction house and they were imposters. Even if the job offer was from the real Rex prior to that the Auction house has changed hands since then several times and it seems unlikely that anyone would even remember a job offer the original owner had made. *When Jack puts the piece of paper, with Betty's address and phone number on it, in his pocket, it is folded once by Betty and then Jack sort of folded it before he put it in his pocket. When Prue telekinetically, pick-pocketed Jack, it was perfectly folded twice. *The three guys in search of the witch in the woods get lost after a couple of days, but the sisters are there within only a few minutes. How big can the area be that they get lost and can not find a way out? *As Tuatha says "Now this is a sleeping potion" there is a shot of her throwing the potion. Then the camera cuts to her face as she finishes speaking but her lips aren't moving. *When Jenny sees Kyle walking down the street, the car that she and Dan are in is moving the wrong way if they are trying to get home (which they probably are because he told her when to be home and such, implying that they were not going anywhere). Their house and the manor is the opposite direction, as proven by where Kyle is coming from and which way he goes when he turns back to help the girls. Episode Stills 206aa.jpg 206b.jpg 206d.jpg 206e.jpg 206f.jpg 206c.jpg Quotes :(Piper and Leo walk in the solarium.)'' :Piper: It's not that it isn't great to see you, Leo, because it is. But you can't just orb in whenever it's convenient. :Leo: It's never been a problem before. :Piper: Yeah, well, things have changed. :Leo: I can see that. :Piper: Leo ... :Leo: Sorry, wasn't fair. Where's Prue? :Piper: At work. :Leo: Fine. Then we'll have to start without her and your friend Dan has to leave now. :Piper: Oh, really? Why? :Leo: Because you and your sisters have a very big problem. A magical problem. Look, this isn't personal, it's business. :Piper: What else is new? :Piper: Okay, so how old is he now? :Leo: See, over there. (Leo points and you see a teenage boy getting picked on.) :Piper: He's a high school student? :Phoebe: And he's a nerd. :Leo: Hey, I didn't choose him, they did. If he can help save your lives, that's all I care about. :Piper: Leo, he's a teenager. How can we let him go up against Tuatha? She'll destroy him. :Leo: Not if he finds the wand and learns how to use it. Besides, she knows he's the Chosen One. If we don't help him, she'll find him and destroy him anyway. :Phoebe: Doesn't sound like we have much of a choice. :Piper: This is wrong. He should be battling acne at his age, not evil witches. :(Prue, Piper and Phoebe run in.) :Phoebe: What was that crash? What happened in here? :Leo: A little training, that’s all. :Prue: That’s all? Do you have any idea how much that’s gonna cost to fix? :Piper: Well, I know who’s gonna be fixing it. Leo, what if somebody saw you? :Leo: Someone like neighbour Dan? Hey, you’re bleeding. (You see a cut on Piper’s forehead.) :Piper: It’s nothing. :Phoebe: Okay, this is the potion to induce sleep, this one is to repel an evil threat, and that one puts out a fire. :Prue: What kind of potion does that? :Phoebe: None. It's water. (a look from Prue) I didn't have a lot of time, it was the best that I could do, okay? International Titles *'French:' Un Coup de Baguette Magique (A Wave of Magic Wand) *'Polish:' Stara dobra czarna magia (Good Old Black Magic) *'Czech:' Černá magie (Black Magic) *'Slovak:' Stará čierna mágia (Old Black Magic) *'Italian:' Quella vecchia bacchetta magica (That Old Magic Wand) *'Spanish (Europe & Latin America): '''Esa vieja magia negra ''(That Old Black Magic) *'Hungarian: '''A varázspálca ''(The Magic Wand) *'Portuguese: '''A Escola da Magia Negra ''(The School of Black Magic) *'Russian: '''Eta drevnyaya chërnaya magiya ''(That Ancient Black Magic) *'Finnish: '''Vastentahtoinen valittu ''(Involuntary Chosen) *'German: '''Der Auserwählte ''(The Chosen One) External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2